


Lesson One: Kissing

by grumpygrahams



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kissing, also dogs, mmm, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpygrahams/pseuds/grumpygrahams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham teaches you how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson One: Kissing

      Your lips part eagerly as Will leans in a little, his hand coming out to cup your cheek, thumb brushing just below your eye, smoothing to the corner where it arcs down to pass against your lower lip, pulling the flesh down slightly.

“Are you sure?”

            You both are sitting on the floor in his living room with his dogs curled around you both. A few are watching from lowered eyes but most are sleeping, their steady breaths and small ‘yips’ from a dream filling the otherwise noiseless air between you and Graham.

            “I am.” Your words are whispered out, tongue flicking out to taste the salt of his skin, his thumb tracking down to grip your chin lightly. His eyes, so blue, are framed by brown curls – the same that you fell in love with the moment you walked into his classroom. You give yourself the small delight to study him this close, the long lashes and the pink of his lips. His glasses were long gone, set on the counter after dinner was finished and you enjoyed looking into the eyes without the glass barrier.

            He leans in, hand turning your face gently towards his and he pauses just as his lips hover over yours. You inhale slowly, feeling the rushed air from his parted lips enter your lungs. You were only his student for another three months. You both had been careful with your relationship. This was a progressive step. Nothing more.

            It would be nothing more except for the knowledge that had been passed between the two of you over a glass of cherry wine; that you had not been kissed properly. Properly to Will Graham, apparently, was where it made you weak in the knees and set a flare in the pit of your stomach. Where there was nothing beyond the joining of lips and tongue and teeth. And Will, as ever the teacher, asked if you would like to have that experience, to learn what he would teach.

            The conversation moved the both of you to where you were sitting now, one next to the other on the shag rug, a low burning fire in the fireplace instead of the lone space heater. Dog beds spread out like a halo on the floor, the angels of tooth and fur sleeping upon them. It felt right. It felt like home.

            “Do what feels natural,” he whispered, lips pressing gently against yours. “Do what feels right to you.” His other hand comes to your upper arm, steadying himself as he leans in further, lips again on your own that move gently. You return the slight kisses with ones of your own, knowing this. You feel his tongue flick out against your lip, easing between your own before another soft kiss. It was a teasing notion, one that made you eager. You tried, your tongue slipping quickly from your lips against his, the teasing jitter against flesh. He tasted of cherries; most certainly from the glass he had as well, but beneath was the certain taste of flesh.

            “Good.” He hummed, his hand gripping a little firmer as he pressed inwards, the kisses becoming firmer. He cups the back of your head with his palm, fingers spread wide through your hair as he pulls you close.  His lips part, as do yours, and his tongue pressing in. Your eyes shut, shielding the world from all your other senses. His touch is reassuring and solid, not of the man who talks to his class through lowered eyes.

            You feel yourself becoming addicted to the very taste of his lips and you find yourself pressing up and into his chest, arms coming to circle around his neck, fingers into those curls, tugging slightly. He hisses, rearing back slightly and you can feel the smile on his face.

            “I would advise you against that.” His stubble scratches against your cheek as he presses a kiss just by your ear, down along your jaw. “Or we will find ourselves learning more than the art of kissing.” In a bought of retaliation you pull his hair again and it earns another small noise from the back deep in his throat. You grin at him as he shakes his head, laughing.

            “After graduation.” It was, perhaps, an unspoken rule between the two of you that was never stated until now. It was common sense, a way to keep a bit of distance between you two, yet still be able to continue on as you were.

            “Then I suggest you continue your lesson, professor.” Your teasing turns verbal as you press a kiss against his nose, dashingly playful.

            From behind you, you hear a dog shift, its tags jingling against each other as Will Graham lays you down, lips pressed against yours, bent on continuing said lesson.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> grumpygrahams.tumblr.com


End file.
